This invention relates to a fuel burning heater and more particularly to such a heater which shall include improved means for regulating the flow of air through the heater whereby the fuel, such as wood, may be burned at selected rates. For example, by adjusting the draft system to one setting, the combustion air is introduced into the lower, forward portion of a combustion chamber whereby it then flows upwardly through a rear discharge passageway into a heating chamber prior to being discharged. Upon adjusting the drafting system to another setting, the combustion air is introduced into the upper, forward portion of the combustion chamber and moves in a gentle manner above the wood or other fuel and then passes upwardly through a forward discharge passageway into the heating chamber prior to being discharged from the heater.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, many fuel burning heaters have been devised wherein the combustion air is circulated in various paths through the heater prior to being discharged. Such prior art heaters are complicated in structure and fail to provide a draft system which provides for both fast starts and quick heat-up and also reduced draft and slow burning when a long sustaining radiant fire is desired. Prior art heaters with which I am familiar are shown in the following U.S. patents: No. 96,328, No. 1,320,276, No. 1,536,786, No. 1,564,567, No. 1,603,925, No. 1,892,015, No. 2,313,370 and No. 2,315,809.